Problem: ${3 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
$ {3 \div 0.5 = 3 \div \dfrac{5}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div 0.5} = 3 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {3 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 3 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 6} $